Nigdy więcej reklam
Totalna Porażka: Zemsta Planu - Odcinek 5 Chris siedzi na leżaku na dworze koło przyczepy ekipy. Chris: 'Ostatnio w Totalnej Porażce: Zemście Planu. Przygotowałem dla zawodników wyzwanie nieco fantastyczne. Drużyny jeździły na gokartach po torze pełnym płomieni, wiatraków i gejzerów. Sierra coraz mniej podoba jej się zabujanie Cody'ego w Helen, czy jak on woli "Lenie". Zaś sama Helen próbowała podnieść Scotta na duchu po zerwaniu z Courtney co się jej udało po tym jak Scott wygrał dla Starych Kamer dogrywkę. Zaś u Dziwnych Scenariuszów Heather próbowała zrobić z Jo "niby" sojusz, jednak Jo okazała się sprytniejsza, zaszantażowała ją przy drużynie i dlatego pożegnaliśmy Heather. Co się dziś wydarzy? Jakie będzie zadanie? Mam nadzieję że nie zgadniecie, bo tym razem nie zrobiłem spoilera. No dobra. Oglądajcie nas właśnie teraz w Totalnej! Porażce! Zemście Planu! ''< Muzyka: I wanna be famous > Zapalają się światła. Kamera przechodzi na basen pod sztucznym klifem, gdzie Dawn rozmawia z dorszami. Nagle pojawia się rekin i Dawn wyskakuje z małego basenu z 4 odcinka PTP gdzie Brick próbuje łapać równowagę. Nagle strzela do niego Jo i się ona śmieje gdy on spada. Koło niej stoi Scott i przewraca oczami. Tymczasem Zoey i Mike siedzą na plaży i rozmawiają. Własnie mają się pocałować, gdy biegnie do nich Kieł z nożem i widelcem. Mike szybko zmienia się w Vito, ten wyrzuca Kła do wody i ucieka z Zoey. Gdzie indziej Leshawna i Heather się biją. Dawn próbuje je uspokoić, ale na daremno. Nagle Heather spada do zupy Chefa i ucieka z jadalni. Patrzy na to Courtney z uśmieszkiem. W pokoju z monitorami z których pokazuje się co się dzieje na planie bawi się Sierra i nagle naciskając jakiś przycisk rozwala przyczepy, w której jednej z nich Duncan i Gwen chcieli się pocałować. Nagle zauważają Zoey i Vito uciekających przed Kłem i również uciekają. Z Limuzyny Łajz wychodzi Helen. Cody do niej podchodzi i się uśmiecha. Kamera pokazuje miejsce rozdawania Pozłacanych Chrisów gdzie Chris się nabija z kiecki Chefa. Chef na to podstawia mu pod nos Spleśniałego Chrisa a ten mdleje. Ekran się zaśnieża i ktoś napisał na nim "och". W sali podsumowań śmieje się Geoff a Bridgette i Blaineley pokazują mu kamerę. Ten przestaje malować i się niewinnie uśmiecha. Wszyscy na niego patrzą ze zdziwieniem i na ekranie pojawia się logo Total Drama: Revenge of the Action. U Drużyn W przyczepie Dziwnych Scenariuszy W damskiej połowie na fotelach siedziały Gwen, Dawn oraz Jo i dyskutowały. 'Jo: '''Jak mogliśmy znowu przegrać?! '''Gwen: '''Wiesz, nie głosowałam na ciebie tylko dla tego, że miałam dość Heather. Te twoje plany niezbyt mi się podobają. '''Dawn: '''Popieram Gwen. Musimy w końcu dojść do zgody i żyć w harmonii. Kamery depczą nam po piętach i ostatnio wykopaliśmy dwie osoby. Trzeba się wziąć w garść. '''Jo: '''Niech wam będzie. Ale i tak zostaję kapitanem. Lepsza tyrania od całkowitej anarchii. A skoro o drużynie mowa, gdzie punkowiec i siusiumajtek? '''Gwen: '''Może na początek byś... ''Jo na nią patrzy wrogo. 'Gwen: '''Dobra nieważne. Chyba poszli do stołówki, nie chce mi się po nich łazić. Cofnijmy temat. Jak myślicie, jaka może być słabość przeciwnej drużyny? '''Dawn: '''Zoey i Mike są spokojni. Courtney się okropnie rządzi. Scott tego nie pochwala odkąd zerwali ze sobą i się nie daje. Za to Sierra ma na uwadze Cody'ego, który się zabujał w Helen. A sama Helen nie chce się do tego przyznać. '''Jo: '''Powiedziała ci to czy czytałaś te ich aury? '''Dawn: '''Oczywiście że to drugie. Helen twardo stąpa po ziemi i nie wie czy jest gotowa wyznać mu miłość, bo boi się że skończy się to tak jak z jej przyjaźniami przed przeprowadzką do Kanady. Czyli zdradą. Znam Helen, wiem że tak łatwo Cody'emu nie pójdzie. Za to Sierra jest w nim szaleńczo zakochana, a on ją traktuje jak przyjaciółkę. '''Jo: '''Czyli musimy się obawiać tylko metalówy? '''Dawn: '''Dokładnie. Tym razem musimy wygrać. Stołówka ''Na stołówce siedzieli Helen, Cody, Mike, Zoey i Scott a przy drugim stole Duncan i Brick którzy rozmawiali. 'Brick: '''Znowu dałem klapę! Jakim cudem jeszcze gram? '''Duncan: '''Nie mazaj się! Jo pewnie wzięła cię na celowniku i teraz jest w zmowie z resztą! '''Brick: '''Jesteś pewien? '''Duncan: '''Jasne. Ale pamiętaj że ja ma jeszcze Gwen. Pewnie tak łatwo ją nie zmusi. Za to Dawn ma tę swoją paplaninę o pokoju. Musimy wykorzystać to i w następnej eliminacji ją wyrzucić. Ale to plan rezerwowy. Tym razem musimy wygrać. '''Brick: '''Zgoda. ''Podają sobie ręce na zgodę. 'Duncan(pokój zwierzeń): '''Brick to palant. Ale z samą Gwen u boku nie wygram. Muszę wyeliminować Jo, próbując każdego sposobu ''Tymczasem Helen, Mike, Cody, Zoey i Scott zajadali się tortem pierwszej i opowiadali dowcipy. 'Helen: '''I wtedy ja do Chefa: miałam dostać pizzę z anchuois. A on na to: Co "masz u nas"? ''Wszyscy w śmiech '''Scott: '''Chef normalnie powala! '''Zoey: '''Dokładnie! '''Zoey(pokój zwierzeń): Scott ostatnio wydaje się miły. Nie mam o co go podejrzewać. Ostatnio dzięki niemu wygraliśmy. Helen jest niemożliwa: zmienia takich szczurów jak on na dobre. Oby wszystko poszło dobrze. Scott(pokój zwierzeń): 'No dobra, przyznaję trochę się zmieniłem. To przez Courtney. Myśli ona że po zerwaniu będę sabotować drużynę jak po staremu i mnie wykopie? O nie, Scott tak łatwo się nie da. Ale muszę jednak zdobyć czyjeś zaufanie. Helen jest w porzo, Zoey i Mike trochę mnie polubili. Ale co tam z eliminacjami: musimy wziąć się w garść i wygrywać! '''Cody: '''Genialne kawały, Leno. Serio! '''Helen: '''Dzięki. Naoglądałam się komedii. Polacy są dobrzy chyba tylko w tym. Albo byli ''Cody zerknął na zegarek. 'Cody: '''Oho, muszę iść bo Sierra się znowu wkurzy. '''Helen: '''Jesteś pewien że ona jeszcze nie zwariowała? '''Cody: '''Ona zwariowała już dawno temu. Byle by tylko nie wariowała mocniej. Na razie! ''Wyszedł ze stołówki, a po tym Helen ciągle gapiła się na wyjście. 'Mike: '''Czemu mu tego nie powiesz? '''Helen: '''Co? Jemu? Co masz na myśli? '''Zoey: '''Nie udawaj: zabujałaś się w nim. A on w tobie. Z Sierrą rozumiem, ale czemu mu jednak nie powiesz że odwzajemniasz jego uczucia? '''Helen: '''Bo nie odwzajemniam dosyć, by mu zaufać. Kiedyś miałam przyjaciółkę. Wydawało mi się że to prawdziwa przyjaźń i mnie nie zawiedzie. I co się stało? Wbiła mi nóż w plecy kiedy byłam w opałach, zaprzyjaźniła się z naszymi wrogami i ze mnie szydzi. Wolę zwlekać z oficjalnym związkiem, niż potem płakać. '''Chris (przez megafon): '''Czas na wyzwanie! Niech wszyscy pójdą pod sztuczny klif! Sztuczny klif ''Uczestnicy znaleźli się pod klifem z Chrisem i Chefem oraz przyczepami z innymi narzędziami do montażu filmu. 'Chris: '''Dzień dobry wszystkim! Zanim zaczniemy wyzwanie chciałbym coś ogłosić. Pamiętacie jak w pierwszym odcinku powiedziałem że co odcinek nie będzie eliminacji? Zmiana planów. Od teraz eliminacje są KAŻDEGO odcinka :D ''Jęki uczestników. 'Chris: '''Ale nie martwcie się. W tym sezonie są podsumowania w których jako wyjątek nie będzie żadnych eliminacji. Ale już tego odcinka przegrana drużyna wykopie kogoś z planu. '''Scott: '''Ech, mów już lepiej o wyzwaniu. '''Chris: '''Rety. Dzisiejsze wyzwanie dotyczy reklam ''Znowu jęki 'Chris: '''Za to zadania są podobne do tych z odcinka drugiego sezonu o dramacie sensacyjnym. ''Jeszcze raz jęki xD 'Chris: '(robi miłosierną minę) Proszę....Waszym pierwszym zadaniem jest zabranie przyczep i innych narzędzi aż na sam szczyt sztucznego klifu. Drużyna króra wygra tą część wyzwania dostanie małe ułatwienie do drugiej części. Na co jeszcze czekacie? Ruchy! Zatrąbił i drużyny poszły zająć się zadaniem. U Dziwnych Scenariuszy 'Jo: '''No dobra, łamagi. Jak to teraz zabrać na górę? '''Brick: '''Proponuję żeby się ustawić w rządku i podawać sprzęt z rąk do rąk '''Dawn: '''Nie kiepski pomysł. A kto weźmie przyczepę? '''Duncan: '''Zostawcie to mnie. ''Po czasie drużyna miała już połowę sprzętu na górze, a Duncan męczył się z przyczepą. '''Gwen: '''Duncan, może ci lepiej pomóc? '''Duncan: ''(zmęczonym głosem) Nie,....nie...trzeba...Dam...sobie..radę.... ''Padł i przyczepa zaczęła się toczyć, ale w porę złapał ją Brick. Jo: 'Daj spokój, punkowcu. Siusiumajtek, pomóż mu. '''Brick: '''Jasne, tylko nazywaj mnie... '''Jo: '''Teraz! ''Brick z wkurzoną miną pomógł wstać Duncan'owi i razem zaczęli pchać przyczepę. U Starych Kamer Podczas gdy Scenariusze prawie kończyły, Kamery stały nie wiedząc co zrobić. '''Courtney: '''Wymyślcie coś! Nie ma mowy, żebym przegrała. Scott, bieżesz przyczepę a reszta sprzęt '''Scott: '''O nie. Nie będę słuchać twoich rozkazów paniusiu. '''Courtney: '''Paniusiu?! Uważaj co mówisz bo inaczej... '''Helen: Zamknij się, Courtney! Mam plan! Wrzuciła cały sprzęt do przyczepy Mike: 'Co ty robisz? '''Helen: '''Jestem silniejsza niż się wydaje. Wpakuję wszystko do przyczepy, wejdziecie do niej, zwiąże się sznurkiem i pobiegnę od razu na sztyt. Łatwo i szybko. '''Scott: '''Jesteś tego pewna? To musi ważyć z tonę! '''Zoey: '''Uwierz mi, da sobie radę. '''Helen: '''No to wio. ''Zaczęła wsadzać wszystkich do przyczepy, jednak było trochę za ciasno od nadmiaru rzeczy 'Cody: '''Lena, to niebezpieczne. Może lepiej sam to zrobię? '''Sierra: '''Lena? Sam to zrobię? Chyba coś cię boli! '''Cody: '''Ale co.. '''Helen: '''Wierzcie mi. Uda się. '''Courtney: '''Nie! Stój! Helen! '''Helen: '''Tak? '''Courtney: '''Nie zmieścimy się! '''Helen: '''A zakład że tak? ''Wcisnęła ich jak najmocniej jak potrafiła, zamknęła drzwi kopem z glana, zawiązuje się sznurem z przodem przyczepy i pobiegła jak Struś Pędziwiatr omijając Scenariuszy. Tymczasem w przyczepie wszystkich podrzucało i były ogromne turbulencje. '''Courtney: ''(rzuca nią) Za...!Trzy..! Mać...! Przy..! Cze..! Pę!! '''Scott: '(rzuca nim) ''O...!Mój...Bo...Że...! ''Zaczęło trząść coraz mocniej i Sierra prawie rzygnęła. Mike zamienił się w Chestera. Chester: ''(rzuca nim) Kto...! Ją...! Nauczył..! Takich...! Rzeczy....?! ''Helen wbiegła na sam szczyt przed drużyną przeciwną i zahamowała nogami tuż przed przepaścią. Odwiązała się i otworzyła drzwi przyczepy, z której wszyscy padli jęcząc. Cody: ''(jęki) Moja głowa... '''Chester: '(jęki) Mój krzyż... Courtney: ''(jęki) Moja duma... '''Helen: '''Duma? Ty ją w ogóle masz? ''Courtney wstała. Courtney: 'Uważaj na siebie, metalówo. Tak łatwo ze mną nie wygrasz. ''Przyjeżdża Chris z Chefem w dżipie oraz przychodzą Scenariusze. 'Chris: '''Stare Kamery wygrywają tę część zadania! ''Kamery mają zaciesz, a Scenariusze jęknęli. 'Chris: '''A oto wasza nagroda! ''Chef daje im wielki karton z namalowaną plażą. 'Courtney: '''Na co nam to tło? '''Chris: '''Niedługo się przekonasz. Czy Courtney w końcu przestanie być kapitanem drużyny? Czy Jo przestanie do wszystkich mówić wyzwiskami? Dowiecie się tego zaraz po przerwie w Totalnej! Porażce! Zemście Planu! II część wyzwania ''Po przerwie drużyny były na swoich scenach na sztucznym klifie. 'Chris: '''Witamy po przerwie. Czas na ostatnią część wyzwania. Zadanie polega na zrobieniu reklamy. Musicie wybrać osobę która będzie reklamować żel do włosów marki McLean. ''Pokazuje z uśmieszkiem swój żel. 'Chris: '''Reszta zajmuje się montażem. Obowiązkowo potrzeba dużo światła, wyrecytować dany przeze ze mnie tekst oraz tło. Kamery już się nie muszą martwić tym ostatnim, bo dostali to w nagrodę za poprzednie zadanie. A Scenariusze muszą radzić sobie sami >:). Drużyna, która zrobił według mnie lepszą reklamę, wygra, a przegrani wykopią kogoś do domu. Na co jeszcze czekacie? Go, go, go! ''Wszyscy zajeli się wyzwaniem. Praca Dziwnych Scenariuszy W tej drużynie Duncan był przymusowo aktorem, Gwen i Dawn zajęły się tworzeniem tła a Jo i Brick światłem. '''Duncan: ''(czyta scenariusz) Ech, teraz wiem dlaczego nazywamy sie "Dziwne Scenariusze". W tym tekście co piąte słowo w zdaniu trzeba mówić "Chris". Dlaczego akurat ja? '''Jo: '''To zmień fryzurę! Jeśli się nie przyłożysz, będziemy wiedzieli przez kogo przegraliśmy. '''Brick: '''Mogłabyś tyle nie gadać i zająć się światła.... ''Nagle Jo poluzował się reflektor i spadł prosto na tło Gwen i Dawn. Brick: ''(ironicznie) ....mi. '''Jo: '''Ups... '''Gwen: '''No pięknie! ''Gwen i Dawn powoli zdjęły reflektor z płótna. Wydawało się że na obrazie tylko trochę się pomieszały kolory. Dawn: 'Spokojnie, mogło być gorzej... ''Zaczęła malować i jak tylko położyła czubek pędzla na obrazie, przedziurawiła całe płótno. 'Dawn: '''O nie.... Praca Starych Kamer ''U nich też szło średnio. Aktorem był Mike zamieniony w Vito, Zoey, Scott i Courtney zajmowały się światłami a Cody, Helen i niechętnie Sierra organizowali kamery. '''Vito: ''(czyta scenariusz do góry nogami) Nie rozumiem. Nie wystarczy jak powiem "Żel Chrisa McLeana jest tak samo ekstra jak on sam" i wystarczy? '''Courtney: '''To nie ja go wymyśliłam a Chris i to Chris będzie nas oceniać nie ty więc siedź cicho i ucz się tekstu! '''Scott: '''Ej, opanuj się! '''Courtney: '''Zamknij się, rudzielcu! '''Scott: '"Rudzielcu"?! Zaczęli się bić rękami a Zoey na nich patrzy z rozpaczą. Zoey: 'Scott! Courtney! Spokojnie! Bo zaraz... ''Nagle Courtney poluzował się reflektor i zaczął spadać. 'Courtney: '''Ojć... ''Reflektor spadał prosto na Helen, która stała i o tym nie wiedziała. 'Cody: '''Lena, uwaga! '''Helen: '''Co? ''Cody wpadł na nią ratując ją przed dostaniem reflektorem po głowie, padli i ...pocałowali się. 'Zoey: '''Co... '''Vito: '...do... 'Scott: '...jasnej... 'Courtney: '....ciasnej... 'Sierra: '....ANIELKI?! Cody i Helen automatycznie wstali i patrzyli na siebie z rumieńcem. '''Helen(pokój zwierzeń): Mój pierwszy pocałunek- to jedno. Ale ratunek przed dostaniem reflektorem w głowę? Albo Cody jest mistrzem podrywu, albo zakochał się we mnie na amen...tak jak ja do niego! Cody: 'Słuchaj, Lena... '''Helen: '''Trochę się wahałam ale... '''Cody i Helen: '''Chcesz być moją dziewczyną/ moim chłopakiem? '''Sierra: 'Że co?! O nie Cody, nie ma mowy żebyś chodził z tą.... Dostała reflektorem niechcący poluzowanym przez Scott'a 'Scott: '''Ups... '''Chris (przez megafon): '''Koniec pracy! Czas ocenić reklamy! Reklama Scenariuszy ''W tle jest lekko podniszczony obraz Hawajów. Przychodzi Duncan bez koszulki. Reflektory świecą w niego prosto w twarz 'Duncan: '''Wybieram się na imprezę ze słynnym Chrisem McLean, więc muszę mieć dobrą fryzurę. Ale jak to zrobić? ''Przylatują do niego ptaki z żelem i podają mu to do ręki. 'Duncan: '''Najnowszy żel marki McLean! Nie przetłuszcza włosów, zrobisz nią sobie najlepsze fryzury takie jak wspaniałego Chrisa McLeana! ''Smaruje sobie włosy żelem. 'Duncan: 'Żel do włosów McLean. Już teraz w drogeriach i supermarketach za 9.99 $. Polecany przez Chrisa McLeana. (szepcze) ''i resztę ekipy Totalnej Porażki. ''Koniec reklamy 'Chris: '''Genialne! A teraz wersja Starych Kamer! Reklama Kamer '' '' ''U nich jest tło na plaże w duże lepszej jakości. Przychodzi słabo oświetlony Vito. 'Vito: '''Wybieram się na imprezę ze słynnym Chrisem McLeanem- fajny koleś nie ma co - więc muszę mieć dobrą fryzurę. Ale jak to zrobić? ''Ręka Helen podaje mu żel. 'Vito: ' Najnowszy żel marki McLean! Nie przetłuszcza włosów, zrobisz nią sobie najlepsze fryzury takie jak u wspaniałego Chrisa McLeana! Smaruje sobie włosy żelem na fryzurę Chrisa. 'Vito: 'Żel do włosów McLean. Już teraz w drogeriach i supermarketach za... Nagle spada jeden z reflektorów wprost na niego 'Zoey: '''Vito, uważaj! ''Wpada na niego ratując przed dostaniem reflektorem. 'Vito: '''Uf, niezły masz refleks. '''Zoey: '''Dzięki. ''Bezpiecznie wstają. 'Chris: '''Och, gdyby to byli Scott i Courtney może dostalibyśmy jeszcze większą oglądalność...ale Bogiem nie jestem i już niczego nie zmienię. '''Scott i Courtney: '''I dobrze, Chris. -,- '''Chris: '''No dobra, po całym przeglądzie, aktorach i zakończeniu ogłaszam ze zwycięzcami są.. .. ... .... ''Wszyscy obgryzają paznokcie.. .. .. 'Helen: '''Proszę nie, proszę nie.... ... .. .. '''Brick: '''Proszę nie, proszę nie... ... .. '''Chris: '''Dziwne Scenariusze! Po raz pierwszy! ''Scenariusze mają zaciesz. 'Chris: '''A ze Starymi Kamerami spotkamy się dzisiaj na ceremonii. ''Cody i Helen patrzą na związaną Sierrę. 'Sierra: '''Dorwę cię dziś Helen! Jeszcze mnie popamiętasz! '''Cody: '''No to koniec... Ceremonia ''Przychodzą Chef z pozłacanymi oraz spleśniałym Chrisem i prawdziwy Chris w garniturach. 'Chris: '''Hohoho, ale się dzisiaj z waszą drużyną działo. Wasza pierwsza ceremonia w tym sezonie no nie? '''Courtney: '''Zamknij się! '''Chris: '''No dobra. Wybieracie osobę do eliminacji wciskając jego zdjęcie na tabletach koło was. Ten kto dostanie spleśniałego Chrisa zostanie wykopany przez Wielkiego Buta Przegranych i pożegna się z tym sezonie. Dobra, do głosowania. ''Wszyscy zaczęli głosować. 'Sierra: '''Pożałujesz, złodziejko chłopaków ''(głosuje) 'Courtney: '''Papa, Nowa Gwen ''(głosuje) '''Scott: Mam ją dosyć! Ale sensowniej chyba byłoby zagłosować na kogo innego... (głosuje) '' '''Helen: '''Ale wpadłam. Muszę się uratować ''(głosuje) Cody: Nie pozwolę, żeby mój pierwszy trwały związek trwał tak krótko! (głosuje) Mike: Ale się porobiło, nie ma co...(głosuje) Zoey: Muszę jej dać pomocną dłoń (głosuje) Chris: 'Głosowanie zakończone. Czas rozdać pozłacane Chrisy. No, no no, dziś chyba każdy może być zagrożony Zoey, niezbyt ci się udało związanie reflektorów, ale jednak zostajesz. ''Chef rzuca jej pozłacanego Chrisa. '''Zoey: Juhu! Chris: 'Mike, Vito nie za dobrze się dziś spisał. Żenada, ale jednak też zostajesz. ''Chef rzuca Mike'owi pozłacanego Chrisa, ale trafia mu prosto w oko i ten zamienia się w Chestera. '''Chester: Ej, uważaj trochę z tym! Chris: Świetnie. Scott, po zerwaniu z Courtney możesz być przyjacielem jak i wrogiem. Jednak jesteś bezpieczny. Chef rzuca mu pozłacanego Chrisa Scott: 'Miodzio! '''Chris: '''Courtney, chyba nikomu nie podoba się twoje rządzenie się. Jednak zostajesz. ''Chef rzuca Courtney pozłacanego Chrisa '''Courtney: Uff... Chris: Cody, dużo nie wnosisz dla drużyny, no i teraz to z Helen...Nieważne, łap Chef rzuca Cody'emu Chrisa Cody: '''Ale fuks... '''Chris: No i pozostał nam jeden pozłacany Chris. Sierra, twoje wariactwo chyba będzie wyłącznie zawadzać. I Helen, moja bratanico, twój pierwszy sezon, pierwsza ceremonia, może też i eliminacja. Rozumiem ciebie ale...Cody? Serio? Helen: 'Daj mi święty spokój, wujek '''Chris: '''Raczej stryj, nieważne. Przegranym który dostaje spleśniałego Chrisa zostaje... .. ... .. ... .. . ''Sierra i Helen patrzą na siebie wrogo ... ... .. .. ... Helen zaczyna się modlić .. ... Dramatyczna muzyczka. .... .. .. ... . . . . .. ... ... .. . ... .... .. .. .. . 'Chris: '''Sierra! '''Sierra: 'Że co proszę?! Wielki But Przegranych Sierra stoi związana na czerwonym kółku i płacze krzycząc i wywijając się. 'Chris: '''Jakieś ostatnie słowo, Sierra? '''Sierra: '''Pożałujesz że się urodziłaś He...(zostaje wykopana z planu)LEEEEEN!!! '''Chris: '''No i po ptakach. Czy związek Helen i Cody'ego się nie rozpadnie? Co się stanie następnym razem? Dowiecie się oglądając Totalną! Porażkę! Zemstę Planu! Autobus ''Sierra już w autobusie rozwiązana biega w kółko po autobusie wszystkich szaleńczo bijąc. '''Sierra: Zabiję cię, Helen! Zabiję! Zabiję! Zabiję! Zabiję! Kamera pokazuje jak autobus jedzie zygzakiem i w końcu ktoś wyrzuca Sierrę i odjeżdża. Koniec odcinka. Trochę....dziwny był. Tylko mi nie marudzić z eliminacją. I Wesołych Świąt! Jak wam się podobał odcinek? Był ekstra! Średnio Słabo Zadowoleni z dzisiejszej eliminacji? Tak Niezbyt Nie Kategoria:Odcinki Totalnej Porażki: Zemsty Planu